


Angelic

by Spacejoth



Series: Anything For You, All of This Is True [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Can take place before or after Flings, F/F, Hank Pym is a loveable asshole, Hope has big ol crush, Scott did nothing wrong ever and is a great best friend, Sometimes Hope just thinks about how pretty Natasha is and thats valid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 19:44:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15803319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacejoth/pseuds/Spacejoth
Summary: Hope can't help but think about her.





	Angelic

The phrase “black widow” meant multiple things. A dangerous spider, the conflict between Russia and Checnya, or a woman who feeds off the life of men, fooling him into a trap of seduction before ultimately killing him. “Black Widow,” Hope believed, was definitely the most suitable name for Natasha’s specialities. Anyone could tell she adored it, too, making her feel in control even as the world around her fell apart, Natasha knew she could steal the heart of anyone with a glance. What she did not know that Hope had fallen on that list. A stupid crush, truly, Hope always thought. And of course, no matter how much they would try to hide it, Scott knew immediately, and once Scott knows Hank knows (because Scott never stopped talking about it). With even their own father saying “just do something already!” As if Hope was in a college romcom, they struggled to not fall over every time Natasha walked into the room. 

She was truly angelic. Her eyes made a brilliant mix of the shine of sarcasm but the dark shadow of something much deeper. Her hair, even after falling behind her in a fight, always neatly fell back down in curls on her shoulders, and Hope would embarrass themself if they said how many times they had stared at her lips. Always painted red, always quirked into a small smirk, and always looking so perfectly soft. The way she moved in battle was so perfectly graceful, but tactful. She mindlessly curled her hair in her fingers when she was not focused on anything in particular, and she bit her bottom lip lightly every time she was thinking or stressed. Her sarcasm, always unmatchable, made Hope laugh every single time, or the way her voice softened when talking to them and the occasional times their hands had unintentionally touched and Hope stopped breathing because her skin was just so soft. Natasha occupied their mind a lot, one could say. 

There were times she would let down the solid walls of pre-practiced emotions for Hope. Before one of them went on a mission elsewhere that the other knew would be dangerous, sometimes Natasha would let their goodbyes linger a bit longer than they needed to, and if Scott was there, she would let him draw out his jokes about the day. Those were times Hope felt particularly at peace. With Natasha on one side of them, genuinely laughing and smiling for once, and Scott on the other, always making them feel light and happy (Of course, with Hank over the communication line telling Scott to shut up and get back to work). Since scott came into their life and ultimately caused their re-connection to their father, they finally felt the sense of home. While it may have been foolish, they so desperately wanted Natasha to walk through the doors of that home.


End file.
